The Jester
Hermes, or more commonly referred to and known as The Jester, is a supporting character in The Secret Series, who was first mentioned in If You're Reading This, It's Too Late, the second book in the pentalogy series. The Jester is the founder of the Terces Society, a secret society created to protect The Secret, and was the original Secret Keeper, being the first to learn of The Secret. He became a more involved character in the fourth book to the series, This Isn't What It Looks Like, where Cassandra, a young girl, visited the past via a bite of Señor Hugo's time-traveling chocolate, however when The Jester met Cass, she was invisible, due to not actually being in that time period at that time; her body was still in the real-world, but in a coma. The Jester is Cass's ancient ancestor, and first met Cass when she traveled into the past, attempting to discover and learn The Secret. The Jester worked for the King as his personal jester, but later left the job and was put in Lord Pharaoh's dungeons. Anastasia, a bandit thief who stole from the rich and gave to the poor, saved The Jester from the dungeons, as well as invisible Cass, who The Jester knew existed at the time. The Jester is portrayed in the fourth book to have a slight crush on Anastasia, as stated by Cass, who recognized this, and later on, back in the present time, when Lord Pharaoh comes back to life, he hints to Cass and her best-friend, Max-Ernest, that Anastasia had married Hermes. It is implied that The Jester is currently deceased, as he does not appear in the present time, and it is unlikely he survived for at least hundreds of years. Personality The Jester is portrayed throughout the fourth book,'' This Isn't What it Looks Like'', as a kind, warm-hearted person who was polite to everyone, as long as they weren't rude back. Through his marriage with Anastasia, and his leniency to Cass when she travels back in time, we also learn of his caring characteristics. The Jester was a highly educated and knowledgeable man who knew a lot about the world, and was extremely clever. He was a great joke-teller and sometimes made people laugh. The Jester also made up baffling riddles that took even up to 4 people to decode. Like Max-Ernest, Cass's best friend who is also one of the main characters in the series, The Jester only understood logical situations and didn't understand when supernatural events occurred, hence him initially not believing that Cass had actually traveled back in time to visit him. Hermes founded the Terces Society in order to protect the unveiling of The Secret, which was supposed to tell of as-of-yet unknown ways to immortality, containing the major secrets to alchemy. Trivia *The Jester's real name; Hermes; was discovered by Cass, Max-Ernest and Yo-Yoji, when they had to uncover a riddle that had his name in it using the Sound Prism. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Members of the Terces Society